


Domination

by Milenablue



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: Domination, F/F, amour, relation toxique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenablue/pseuds/Milenablue
Summary: Ce n’était pas de l’amour, ni même réellement du sexe, c’était de la domination et j’aimais ça.
Relationships: Colette French/Addy Hanlon
Kudos: 6





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste ici et aussi la première sur ce couple. je m'excuse donc par avance pour les fautes et les éventuels contresens.   
> bonne lecture

Ce n’était pas de l’amour, ni même réellement du sexe, c’était de la domination et j’aimais ça. J’avais toujours voulu avoir le dessus et mon métier s’y prêtait parfaitement il fallait le reconnaître. Quoi de plus naïf et prêt à tout pour me satisfaire qu’une bande de jeunes filles en manque d’intérêt et de reconnaissance. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux dans l’ennui de jeunes filles comme ma nouvelle équipe. C’est ce que je leur ai dit quand je les ai rencontrées et c’est vrai.   
Au premier abord cette squad ne semblait pas différente de toutes celles que j’avais dirigé et pourtant. Parmi elle se trouvait Beth, il y avait toujours une Beth. Une top girl, qui domine et qui aime dominer. Une fille qui dirige les autres et qui se fait servir comme une déesse. Au côté de toutes les Beth se trouve une Addy. Une fille qui sert de lieutenant pour son général. Une fille qui a l’impression de contrôler quelque chose dans sa vie insignifiante et qui se sent vivre au travers de la véritable chef. Mais c’est là toute la subtilité de la domination, la vraie domination. Il faut contrôler sans que la personne concernée n'ai l’impression de perdre ses libertés. Et Beth commençait à perdre son pouvoir à mesure qu’Addy perdait son impression de contrôle et de liberté.   
Le reste de la squad était composée de moutons et je ne m’intéressais pas aux moutons. Pourtant Addy était un mouton, un mouton noir, différent des autres mais un mouton.   
Ce constat s’avéra faux et remit en cause ma vision des cheerleaders. J’avais toujours cru que la vie se composait, comme mes équipes, d’un loup, d’un mouton noir et de moutons blanc. À chaque arrivée dans une nouvelle équipe je devais détruire le loup, pour en prendre la place, tout en m’assurant que les moutons me voyaient comme un berger et m’admirait. Je n’avais jamais failli à cette mission, jusqu’ici du moins.   
Ici, toutes mes certitudes avaient vacillé, tout d’abord avec cette maison, qui semblait belle mais n’était que froide. Puis avec Will, qui comblait le trou laissé par Matt. Il y avait également Madison, que j’aimais mais qui me bouleversait. Et enfin, il y avait eu Addy, qui n’était pas un mouton. Addy était une espèce à part, qui venait de faire son apparition. C’était un chien de berger, ami des moutons, ennemi du loup mais pourtant plus proche du loup que des moutons. Et la vie d’Addy, tout comme la mienne changea quand je devins ce loup.   
Toutes ces métaphores n’avaient que pour but de me rassurer, de me conforter dans mes habitudes et mon schéma. Mais rien ici ne collait à ma manière d’agir. Je ne trompais pas mon mari avec un homme, je ne ressentais rien de confus pour une de mes girl, et surtout je ne perdais pas le contrôle. La clé de la domination, c’est la manipulation et la base de la manipulation c’est le contrôle.   
Quand j’ai revu Will pour la première fois, lui que j’avais connu durant ma période de gloire, l’excitation m’a submergé. Ce n’était pas comme choisir ma proie dans une squad, c’était un sentiment entre la peur et le désir, mais qui me permettait de retrouver cette invincibilité, cette sensation d’être une déesse que je créais chez mes girls. Le sexe était agréable, et il m’évitait de me satisfaire de Matt. Will était gentil, touchant bien qu’un peu trop sensible, mais il me rendait jeune et j’aimais ça. Cette perte de contrôle était une volonté de ma part et n’échappait donc en rien aux plans parfois tordus de mon esprit.   
Et puis il y avait eu Addy.   
Il avait été facile de la repérer le premier jour, elle m’observait, elle semblait déjà subjuguée. Il avait été tout aussi facile de la séduire par la suite. Les jeunes filles de cet âge ont les hormones en ébullition, ce n’est pas un mythe. Et Addy était prête à tout pour un geste, une remarque, n’importe quoi qui montrait que je m’intéressais à elle. J’avais commencé par en faire ma lieutenante de terrain, lui confiant parfois l’encadrement de l’entraînement. Ensuite, il suffisait généralement de quelques confidences chuchotées, d’une ou deux soirées à la maison sans le reste de la squad et le tour était joué. Mais avec Addy, les choses étaient aller plus loin, comme avec certaines anciennes. Ces petites privilégiées qui finissaient dans mon lit. Une fois. Avant de disparaître de ma vie. Matt n’avait jamais rien su évidemment. Et après cette fois, qui était toujours de trop, je les regardais devenir insignifiantes et découvrir que lorsque je ne les regardais plus elles se sentaient insipides. Et j’aimais ça, les voir s’écrouler, pouvoir souffler le chaud, le froid, les aimer, les célébrer puis les détruire.   
Et puis il y avait eu Addy.   
Mon petit chien de berger. Mon étoile. Addy.   
Il ne faut pas se méprendre, je ne suis pas amoureuse d’Addy. Au départ, cela ne devait être qu’un divertissement, un jeu de domination comme toujours. Mais c’est devenu beaucoup plus, beaucoup trop. Je me suis enfermée dans une relation toxique. Et je l’ai enfermé elle aussi, bien que cela m’importe peu. Enfin je suppose, je l’espère.   
Je ne sais comment m’en défaire, comment me sortir de ça, car j’ai désespérément besoin d’elle. Beaucoup plus que je n’ai jamais eu besoin de Will ou de Matt. Et cela me fait peur, car je n’ai jamais réellement eu besoin de quelqu’un avant elle. Un jeu qui a mal tourné. 

Tout avait commencé comme toujours, une espèce de fascination que certaines filles me vouent. Parce que je suis jeune, belle, une vraie commandante. Je suis un modèle pour elle et je les comprends, je n’agis jamais vraiment comme une adulte ni comme une ado, je suis l’entre-deux.   
Et puis il y avait eu Addy, qui me regardait avec des yeux, eux aussi plein d’admiration, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose en plus, cette petite pointe de défi alors qu’elle paraissait inoffensive. Je me suis servie d’elle pour couvrir le meurtre dont Matt est responsable, mais elle s’est aussi servie de moi pour sortir de sa petite vie sans intérêt et désormais, nous sommes liées, mais pas seulement par ce crime.   
Nous étions chez moi, la première fois ou j’ai vu dans ses yeux cette adoration qui allait au-delà du simple béguin. Elle était assise face à moi sur ce tapis si moelleux que j’aimais tant. Nous bavardions de choses et d’autres mais son regard, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Elle m’invitait à faire un pas en avant, ses lèvres s’étiraient en une moue tout à fait adorable et elle ne cessait de jouer avec mes doigts entre les siens. J’avais souri doucement et m’étais penchée, simplement pour tester au début. Mais elle n’avait pas bougé et je l’avais embrassé. Elle s’était laissé faire et avait même pris l’initiative d’amener sa langue au bord de mes lèvres. Gentiment, nous nous étions découvertes et bien que je préfère avoir le dessus, ici c’était différent. Je voulais simplement sentir ce moment, le ressentir au plus profond de moi et le choyer, comme un petit trésor. J’avais voulu que ce soit de la domination pure et dure comme toujours, mais à part le petit flirt du début, ça ne l’avait jamais été avec elle. Ça avait toujours été plus, une relation de pure dépendance.   
Ce premier baiser en avait entraîné plusieurs autres, cette fois et toutes les fois où elle venait garder Madison. J’avais petit à petit provoqué ces visites et arrêté celles avec Will. Nous avions sauté le pas de sa première fois quelques semaines après le premier baiser. Mes gestes avaient été doux, les siens maladroits, mais elle apprenait vite. Les visites s'étaient encore multipliées après ça, car elle restait une ado, qui venait de découvrir le plaisir et qui en voulait toujours plus. Malgré cela, je ne lui autorisais pas à rester les nuits dans mon lit, ça c'était trop me demander. Mais à ces baisers et moments intimes au creux du lit, s'étaient doucement ajoutés des dîners, des nuits où elle restait, collée contre mon corps, ses bras autour de ma taille. Et tout aussi lentement, nous étions entrées dans une routine, comme une petite vie de couple, quand Matt s'absentait.   
Je n’avais besoin que d’elle pour survivre à cette vie où je n’étais plus aussi jeune et belle qu’auparavant. Elle m’apportait cette jeunesse qui n’étais plus mienne. Et lentement, j’avais sombré. Sombrer pour elle, avec elle. Et le piège s'était refermé sur moi, sur elle, sur nous.


End file.
